Talk:T'Lani
Pointy Ears? I was wondering if these species could be desscribed as vulcanoids as they do have pointed ears.--- Rebelstrike2005 14:03, 19 Jan 2005 (CET) :Not unless you want to consider Ocampans vulcanoids, they have pointed ears too. --Gvsualan 21:29, 19 Jan 2005 (CET) Homeworld name? Why would the T'Lani homeworld be T'Lani III rather than T'Lani Prime? In Trek usually planets labeled "Prime" are the most important in the system. -- 02:08, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Look at the T'Lani III page itself. It states explicitly in the intro that it is the "home to the T'Lani race." Plus, it was the location of all the occurances in the episode ;) - Enzo Aquarius 02:13, 24 March 2007 (UTC) In the episode, T'Lani III is described by a T'Lani as "a planet whose entire population was decimated by Harvesters". Kinda impersonal for your homeworld don't you think? There's also the matter that T'Lani III is depopulated and T'Lani Prime isn't (and is clearly the site of the T'Lani government, thanks to said non-depopulation). Also, the T'Lani III page could be wrong. This site isn't infallible.... -- 02:17, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :But of course ;) I personally think we need a second opinion. - Enzo Aquarius 02:22, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Very well. Here are my lines of evidence: (1) I can't think of a single example in Trek where a planet called "Prime" was less important than another planet in the same system. (2) T'Lani Prime is inhabited and evidence points to it being the current seat of the T'Lani government. (3) There is no evidence whatsoever for T'Lani III being the T'Lani homeworld. -- 02:26, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :This is quite a pickle indeed, so I have consulted the script for the episode. T'Lani Prime is, indeed, inhabited and stated as a place where a celebration will occur while T'Lani III is where all of the action with the race occurs in the episode. Unfortunately, I can't find a statement as to which planet they originated on, but we know for sure now that they inhabit both planets. To be honest, I am now sliding towards your idea that they are from T'Lani Prime with T'Lani III a settlement (like Mars colony). I'm discussing this problem on our IRC channel right now. - Enzo Aquarius 02:31, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I have decided to include both planets in the intro, stating that they are from both T'Lani Prime and T'Lani III. Sounds good? - Enzo Aquarius 02:33, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::It was called "T'Lani III" in the episode. Not "T'Lani Prime". No more evidence is required. -- Sulfur 02:35, 24 March 2007 (UTC) They are separate planets both mentioned in the episode. -- 02:39, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :::Both were in the ep. I can't find any reference to either planet being the homeworld, though. The use of "Prime" in a planet name seems inconsistent on Star Trek. Some say it means the 1 planet in the system (no use for I, II, etc.), or the first planet (in place of I), or the inhabited planet (as you suppose). All of that is, I believe, non-canon/fanon, and shouldn't be used to support an opinion that T'Lani Prime is their homeworld (although it seems to be in parts).--Tim Thomason 02:43, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::In that case, maybe neither is their homeworld, and T'Lani II is? In which case, we shouldn't make any reference to a homeworld, simply note which planets were inhabited. -- Sulfur 02:46, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Which has already been amended to the intro ;) - Enzo Aquarius 02:49, 24 March 2007 (UTC) I will note that though "Prime" in real life denotes the innermost planet in the system, there is no precedent for it being used as such in Trek. It is also rather unlikely that innermost planets in multi-planet systems are M-class, as apparently every one of the dozens of "Prime"s we've seen in Trek are. Anyway, there is a pattern in Trek of attaching "Prime" to the most developed planet in a system, i.e. Cardassia Prime. -- 03:06, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :::: Actually it was stated that "It's ironic that the war would finally come to an end up here, above T'Lani III, a planet whose entire population was decimated by the Harvesters." --Alan del Beccio 03:28, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Act Of War? Is it ever mentioned again whether the T'lani and Kellerun face repercussions for the clear and violent act of war they committed by attempting to assassinate in cold blood multiple Federation officers who were on a mission of peace? (DS9, S2, Ep13) Remissus (talk) 01:37, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Makeup Differences between T'Lani and Kellerun? Has anyone seen any difference in the makeup (not the costume, which includes hair) between the T'Lani and the Kellerun? The only defining feature I can find is their ears, and so far, I'm not noticing much of a difference. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 21:09, January 1, 2017 (UTC)